


The Roger Diaries

by NatrumDear23



Category: Queen - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Love, Depression, Diary, Eventual Character Death, F/M, Family, Queen - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatrumDear23/pseuds/NatrumDear23
Summary: The events of Queen through Roger's eyes.
Relationships: Brian May/Anita Dobson, Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Freddie Mercury/Jim Hutton, Freddie Mercury/Mary Austin, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff, Roger Taylor/Debbie Leng, Roger Taylor/Dominique Beyrand - Relationship, Roger Taylor/Sarina Potgieter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Jan 2, 1965  
Hello, I'm Roger. I've never written a diary before but I thought I'd give it a shot. Clare does it all the time so here goes.  
Dear Diary,

I guess I feel a little crappy today. Not because of my teachers or anything. I guess I'm a little sad because I know I'm getting older. I already started college aplications and I'm pretty much working on starting a band. So far, I've got nothing. Honestly, I see no hope for this band thing. What do you think Diary? Clare says my band thing is stupid and Mum and Dad agree. It's pretty sad. But you know something? I'll keep at it until it does work. It's 3:00 A.M. I'd better go to bed before school tomorrow. I'll write again soon, probably.  
Yours truly,  
Roger Meddows Taylor


	2. Chapter 2

Jan 5, 1965  
Dear Diary,

I haven't had the chance to write in the last few days. I've been doing loads of schoolwork, which is getting harder and harder each day. Honestly, do they have to give you this much? Maybe it's a good thing. It prepares you for college. At least that's what Grandma Taylor says. By the way she came for a visit today, along with Grandpa. He worries me sometimes. He keeps asking me what my name is. Mum says he's just getting old but something tells me it's much more serious than that. When I'd spoken to him, there was an incident where he kind of stiffened in his chair and his eyes kind of rolled all the way to the back of his head. I was petrified at that moment. Dad'd rushed in and told me to leave. I cried myself to sleep that night Diary. I honestly don't know how to feel right now. Grandpa's always been jolly and kind, even when others weren't so kind to him. I guess what I'm trying to say is, it's hard seeing someone you love suffering like that. Anyway, Mum's calling me to dinner.  
Yours truly,  
Roger Meddows Taylor


	3. Chapter 3

Jan 15, 1965  
Dear Diary,

Grandpa's in the hospital. Apparently he has this thing called, Parkinson's Disease. It's when your muscles kind of stop working on you and start shaking. You could say it's like a seizure, only your brain isn't acting all haywire. It's more of your actual muscles, you know? I researched it in the library. Anyway, Grandma Taylor hasn't left his side for a while now and she's been crying a lot. I hope he gets through this. I can't bare to think of what could happen if he... you know... I know it's inevitable, but it's still one of the hardest things to grasp in life. Clare's been crying at night before bed. She thinks we can't hear but we can. I can't help but feel sorry for her. Grandpa and her had this special bond you know? Grandpa only had boys so Clare is like his little girl in a way. Tomorrow, Mum and Dad are taking Clare and I to visit him. Not sure how to feel about it. On the one hand, I'm really scared. What if he looks different? Well, he will. That's obvious. Oh Diary, please wish me luck.  
Yours truly,  
Roger Meddows Taylor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets a bit sad so grab your tissues.


	4. Chapter 4

Jan 16, 1965  
Dearest Diary,

I'm crying right now. As soon as I saw Grandpa, I ran. I ran all the way to the end of the hallway and slumped down against the wall, sobbing. Oh Diary, if you could've seen him. He looked so pale and he was shaking so bad. I couldn't bare to look at him. Does that make me a horrible person? Am I heartless for just running out like that? I asked Mum on the drive home and she says I shouldn't feel so ashamed, but I can't help but get this awful feeling that Grandpa would think that I'm a crybaby. What do you think Diary?  
Yours truly,  
Roger Meddows Taylor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one's just as sad as the last. Hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Feb 4, 1965  
My Dear Diary,

I hate my voice. It sounds like a bloody chipmunk if you ask me. Today in music class, Ms. Ashton asked me to sing and when I did, she gave me the dirtiest of looks and remarked, "Well Mr. Taylor, your voice is certainly not pleasing to the ear." My class laughed at me and I could feel my face turning bright red with embarrassment. I felt like a loser. I've been practicing speaking in a lower voice but it keeps cracking. Clare laughed but I kept trying. Clearing my throat hasn't helped much. In fact, it's made it worse. Dad says to stop trying so hard. He just doesn't get it. He doesn't have a chipmunk's voice does he? No. You're the only one who gets it Diary. Thank you so much.  
Yours truly,  
Roger Meddows Taylor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just kind of popped into my head lol. Hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Feb 5, 1965  
Dear Diary,

I screamed last night, hoping it'd make my voice lower. Unfortunately, it only caused me to lose my voice entirely. Clare was practically laughing her head off at the whole situation. She said I sounded better without it. Isn't that nice of her? Maybe I should just take opera. I sound girly enough for it. Or, I should just join the Four Seasons. I'd sound like bloody Frankie Valli. How delightful. I'm going to drink some tea.  
Yours truly,  
Roger Meddows Taylor  
P.S.,  
I recently joined a band!! I'll tell you more later on though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of last chapter. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Been doing lots of schoolwork and online classes. Anyway, enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Feb 10, 1965  
Dear Diary,

Guess what?? FIRST BAND MEETING!!! Our band name is The Reaction. Isn't that cool? I think so. Anyway, we covered the song, “I Feel Good” by James Brown and the Famous Flames. I know. Weird title. Clare thinks they sound weird. That's only because she listens to the girly stuff like the Ronettes, or the Shirelles. UGH! They're soooo cheesy. I don't understand their appeal. I mean, all they sing about is "Be my little baby" or, "love me baby". It's annoying to hear that in every song. That's why I listen to Elvis, Little Richard, Jimi Hendrix. Oh how I want to see him live. I hope he comes to London so I can sneak out of the house for some tickets. Mum and Dad would never let me go. They're strange about that sort of thing. Anyway, I'm organizing gigs for us. It's not going that well. Clubs these days aren't really looking for any quote on quote, “amature band” I guess they're kind of right. I mean, we don't really write our own songs at the moment and we just basically do covers, which in Clare's opinion, arfen't good. Honestly, she's just jealous because she can't play an instrument or sing. I don't take it personally when she says things like that. She's twelve so she's bound to be in the faze of, "Let me pretend that my brother is uncool". It's hilarious really. For one thing, I hear how she talks about me to her friend, Ethel Daylen, who thinks I'm some sort of god or something. It's bloody creepy. UGH! She's here.  
Yours truly  
Roger Meddows Taylor


	8. Chapter 8

Feb 14, 1965  
Dear Diary,

Do I even have to tell you what day it is today? I really think it's a stupid holiday and that isn't because I'm single. No. I hate it because people make it out to be all about romance and blah blah blah. That wasn't even the purpose of the real holiday. Didn't these people take history? By the way, Ethel, Clare's creepy friend, decided to give me a bloody Valentine's Day card which read,  
"To my love, Roggy-pooh. You are so cute!"  
How cringy is that? Very. Mum thought it was adorable. I thought it was puke worthy. Sometimes Diary, I wish you could talk. I feel like you'd give me some objective perspective of my crazy life.  
Roger Meddows Taylor


	9. Chapter 9

Mar 5, 1965  
Dear Diary,

I feel sad. Grandpa went to the hospital again and this time, he had a heart attack. Grandma thinks he won't make it. I wish I could say he will make it but... I don't even know that for sure. If anything happens, I'll tell you my friend. Sorry if it was too short. I guess I'm really express my emotions right now.  
Roger Meddows Taylor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. Sad chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Mar 12, 1965  
Dearest Diary,

Why does life throw you sorrow? What's the point? I hate this so much. You're probably asking yourself, "What're you talking about Roger?" I'll tell you Diary. Grandpa didn't make it. He died unfortunately. It was hard on all of us, especially Grandma. We had the funeral a few days ago and Grandma bolted out the door as soon as she saw the casket. Dad ran off after her tears running down his cheeks. Clare reached for my hand and I squeezed it tightly. She had looked at me, her eyes wide. I pulled her into a hug and we stood there, sobbing. Diary, I hope you never ever have to deal with that pain. Dad tried calling Grandma on the telephone today and she hung up on him. I guess she doesn't want to talk to us. I'll write later, I'm tired.  
Yours truly,  
Roger Meddows Taylor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Roggy. I cried when writing this.


	11. Chapter 11

Mar 31, 1965  
Dear Diary,

Hey, guess what?? We got our first gig!!! I'm so excited!! It's at this small little pub down town. So far, they really love us. We rocked it. And I got to sing lead vocals! That was loads of fun. I felt at home in front of that audience. I felt like the king of the world. You should've seen all the girls cheering for me. Sounds shallow, but as a guy who has always been ignored by the opposite sex all his life, it's a huge deal. Clare thinks it's weird that I'm quote, “All of a sudden interested in girls”. To be honest, I've been interested in them for a long time. She just doesn't know that because as usual, she's in a world of her own. I swear, you try talking to her and she's always saying, "What? Huh? What did you say? Huh? What?" It's bloody annoying. The bad news about all of this is that bloody friend of hers. God she's obnoxious! Diary, I just feel like slapping her half the time. I swear! Whenever me and my friends practice, they just stand there and giggle like bimbos. Hahaha, I've never actually used that word.  
Yours truly,  
Roger Meddows Taylor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy chapter!! hope you enjoy :)


	12. Chapter 12

Apr 4, 1965  
Dear Diary,

Have you ever wondered why little sisters are soooo annoying? Well I have a theory as to why. They're annoying because when they were in the womb, God comes to them and says, "Let's give your older siblings a taste of hell. That way they're prepared for it." Okay, maybe that doesn't really happen. But that's what my teenage brain came up with. The reason I brought this up in the first place was because this little girl wanted to go to my choir practice, which I can't imagine anyone wanting to go to that. Half the kids there can't even sing. I'm one of the few who can. I can even hit operatic notes, according to my choir teacher, Mr. Eldridge. But anyway, on with the story. So Clare begged me to go and I had to let her because Mum is all like, "She's your little sister. She has to go with you". It's so unfair. Anyway, I took her and of course, she has to mess up my solo! And Mr. Eldridge thought she was a good singer!!! Now, she's a part of my choir!! UGH!!! She's always taking my spotlight! After all of this, I grabbed her by the hand and marched her out of there. Now she's mad at me because I quote, "Ruined her dreams". The only reason she came in the first place was because she wanted to WATCH us practice! So, I don't know why she's getting upset about it. She's nearly thirteen. She's got to grow up.  
Yours truly, Roger Meddows Taylor  
P.S.,  
Clare's stupid friend is banging down my door, asking me to sing for her. UGH! Kill me now Diary. Kill me now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Roger would think his little sister’s annoying. I mean, my brother thinks I’m annoying LOL. Enjoy :)


	13. Chapter 13

Apr 16, 1965  
Dear Diary:

I don't know whether to laugh or cry right now. Mr. Eldridge got mad at Clare because she didn't practice the solo that she stole from me. In a way, I was quite embarrassed for her, only because her futile attempts to defend herself weren't working. On the other hand, it was hilarious to watch. Honestly, I'm glad he called her out on it. The performance is in a few days! He reassigned me the solo, which I'm grateful for, and Clare... Mum gave her a lecture on committing to things and stuff. Anyway, I got my college application back from Barts and The London School of Medicine and Dentistry and I got accepted!!! I'm excited. I can't wait to study dentistry. Sounds like a fascinating subject. What do you think Diary?  
Yours truly,  
Roger Meddows Taylor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha little siblings are a handful.


	14. Chapter 14

May 18, 1965  
Dear Diary

Have you ever felt like shutting yourself away from the world? Well, I feel like that today. At school, Mrs. Schrader, my math teacher, had announced my horrible grade to my whole class. How embarrassing is that? God I wanted to die right then and there. I tried so hard to pass the course. The sad part is, when I asked for help in it, she told me to figure it out. Diary, you're lucky. You will never ever have that experience of feeling like a bloody loser. Clare just laughed when I told her and Mum said I should do better. Can't anyone just listen to me and say, "I understand how you feel Roger?" I know how and why I got a bad grade. I don't need someone constantly pointing it out, like Mum or Dad, who repeatedly said,  
"Roger, what is this? You know you want to go to dentist school. Why aren't you trying hard enough. These dentistry schools are very prestigious and they won't accept laziness." I cried Diary. I'm not ashamed to admit it. I cried after that and threw a mini-tantrum in my room. If there's hope for me Diary, hopefully I get a group of friends that can just sit there and listen to me without making me feel sad about myself.  
Yours Truly,  
Roger Meddows Taylor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought of this when my teacher yelled at this kid a few months ago.


	15. Chapter 15

May 28, 1965  
Dear Diary,

I have a stupid cold and I can't bloody talk! It's really annoying to constantly have to clear your throat and have people giving you odd glances for it. I asked Clare about it but as usual, she had no answer. She only giggled and left me alone at my lunch table. Pulling out “Gulliver's Travels”, I read a few chapters until lunch was over then went to English class. My classmates are a bit jealous because I seem to do the best at English when they do the best in mathematics. Oh well. They'll get over it. Those bloody prats. I won't be seeing them next year. Yoohoo.  
Yours Truly,  
Roger Meddows Taylor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter guys :)


	16. Chapter 16

June 3, 1965  
Dear Diary,

"Mee-mee-mee!!" Peter Rollins, a kid sitting behind me in my choir session sang really loudly. You know those people that think they can sing but really can't? That's how he is. To be honest, his voice quavers a lot and he sounds as if he's out of breath a lot. I tried to give him pointers but he cut me off by saying rudely that I was not a voice professional and proceeded to tell me about how his father was a voice specialist and how I apparently sounded like a cross between Frankie Valli and a bloody chipmunk. I had snapped at him, telling him that Louis Armstrong and Billie Holiday didn't have nice voices but became famous. He shut up after that, surprisingly. After class, he'd cornered me in the hallway, yelling at me for trying to make him look dumb. I had responded with,  
"You don't need any help from me."  
To which he stormed off in a huff toward his friends. You don't know the feeling I got from that. I felt so triumphant Diary. Like I've won £2,000,000. On a more interesting note, our band's climbing higher and higher! They're loving us in Cornwall! We've got about 8 gigs lined up alone this month. It doesn't sound like much, but it's still amazing in my opinion.  
Yours Truly,  
Roger Meddows Taylor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roger is awesome in this chapter and in general.


	17. Chapter 17

August 2, 1965

Dear Diary,

I'm scared as hell. I feel physically sick right now. We're driving to my college and I don't know how to feel about it. I'm excited but I'm worried. Will I make friends? Will they like me? Gee, I hope so. Diary, at least I know I've got you to write in when things get tough. Anyway, we're here. I'll write later.  
Yours Truly,  
Roger Meddows Taylor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a lot of people will relate to this chapter. A lot of my friends are going to college next year and it’s really nerve racking.


	18. Chapter 18

August 14, 1965

Dear Diary,

The party last night was okay. Half the time I was sitting at the table with this kid named, Laurence Manning, who had been ditched by his date and was crying over it. Now, I understand being dumped is hard, but he literally just asked her to this party! He said that they hadn't even dated. I tried to comfort him as much as I could, but eventually, he left the party and so I hang out with Roberto and his pals. Roberto, to put it bluntly, was quite the flamboyant type. He was kind of hilarious really. Especially when he'd dance to therock song that blared on the stereo. He wasn't the best singer, but he was pretty funny when he'd try to make his voice sound like Hendrix or Pressley. A few times, he'd break out of character and start howling with laughter at himself. Diary, you would've loved it. It was lots of fun and I actually think new friend! Anyway my friend, Roberto is looking through my snack stash. Better kill him now! Just kidding. Yours Truly,  
Roger Meddows Taylor


	19. Chapter 19

Feb 2, 1966

Dear Diary,

I feel like I don't have enough free time. I get all this work and then I sleep whenever I get a break. I'm exhausted half the time and my apetite's half gone. I only eat to survive at this point. I'm seriously debating dropping out but I don't want to make my parents disappointed in me. Roberto tries to reassure me that it'll get easier but somehow, I don't see it. I don't know what to do. I think I'll go to bed now. I'm tired and I have a major headache.  
Yours truly,  
Roger Meddows Taylor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stress is the worst. Poor Roger.


	20. Chapter 20

Mar 18, 1966  
Dear Diary,  
Mum brought Clare to visit me and we had pizza. Clare had asked about Roberto and to be honest, he's alright. Most of the time he's been college partying. I didn't tell her that though. i know she's thirteen, but I feel overprotective of her at times. In a way, I feel like it's my job to do that, but in another way, it's kind of... tiring, to constantly have to sensor yourself. You know? It's like... you're a second parent. I don't know how to explain it. Anyway, after lunch, Mum dropped me off at college again and I took a hot shower, hoping it would somehow relax me. I'm really starting to consider quitting this whole shebang. It's not worth the physical stress.  
Yours truly,  
Roger Meddows Taylor  
P.S.,  
My headaches have gotten worse since last time. I don't really know how to cope with all of this.


	21. Chapter 21

Feb 2, 1969

Dear Diary,  
Haven't written in a while. A long, long while and I thought, maybe I should today. Anyway, I decided The Reaction wasn't really what I wanted. First of all, we only did cover songs and that wasn't going to get us famous. Not surprisingly, Dave was very upset, calling me a traitor. Honestly, I could care less. Dave hated me anyway, due to my tendancy to be overly opinionated. Whatever. His opinion of me doesn't really matter. Anyway, I got a job at the Kensington Market, working with this bloke from Middlesex called Freddie Bulsara. He's a nice fellow. Kind of quiet and a bit shy, but overall, he's friendly. Yesterday, Freddie handed this customer a scarf and it was from Paris. I gave him a weird look and he muttered, "Don't you want more money darling?" I had to admit. He was pretty clever.  
Yours truly,  
Roger Meddows Taylor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a time skip to move the story along.


	22. Chapter 22

April 23, 1969  
Dear Diary,  
You're probably thinking... Roger what's wrong with you? You've abandoned me! Well, I have for a time. I didn't mean to. You know, life gets in the way. But forget about life and let's skip to all the delicious juicy stuff. So, I joined a new band. Yay for me. It's called Smile. kind of cheesey, but okay. I like the fellows. They seem cool. Tim Staffel, the bassist and singer was an art student and surprisingly knows Freddie. Small world isn't it? Anyway, he told me that their band got to play as an act for Hendrix! Jimmi Hendrix!! Boy would I kill to do that! I expressed my awe and amazement at this and he then introduced me to the guitarist, a curly-haired tall bloke named Brian May, who was studying to become an astrophysicist. What an odd profession, but then again, my idea of fun is not staring up at stars all day, it's staring at beautiful girls. Anyway, they tested me out with one of their songs, Polar Bear, which was somewhat of a slower song but still pretty good. I really liked their sound and they clearly liked my drumming because they gave each other that look. You know that look that people give you when they really really liked you but they just don't want to say it aloud? Well, I got. Then Brian told me I was hired. Ye-ha! Great! That's all I've got... Well... Not all.. Little Clare's got a boyfriend! Yes, she's got a boyfriend!! He's... interesting. He's a bloke from New York who according to Clare, is gooooorgeous. Well, this "gorgeous" man of hers has quite a shady past. His parents were, according to Clare, gang bangers. Mum and Dad are understandably worried about her. To be honest, I want to give that guy the benefit of the doubt but if he does anything to Clary... he's bloody dead. Just saying.  
Yours truly,  
Roger M. Taylor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaay!!!!!!!! Roger meets Brian and Tim!!! Wooo-hooo!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

Jul 26, 1969  
Dear Diary

Wooooooo! I'm 20 years-old today. Can't believe it. I feel so damn old. My teenage years are gone and it feels weird. I feel like I should already have my life together you know? But in all honesty, I don't. I still don't know what I want to do for a career. Dentistry just doesn't seem like the job for me. Maybe I should take a biology course. I don't know.  
Yours truly,  
Roger Meddows Taylor


	24. Chapter 24

Aug 6, 1969  
Dear Diary,

I hate summer sometimes. It's soooo unbearably hot and steamy. My only consolation is that we get to go to the beach where we coincidently Smile had their gig. It was a disaster to begin with. First of all, Brian kept whining about his precious hair getting all gross looking, then Tim's bass string broke, and my bloody hands decided to get blisters that hurt like hell. Sometimes, it sucks being a drummer because your hands get beat up in the process. Anyway, I'm going to stop writing, my hands are in pain.  
Yours truly,  
Roger M. Taylor


	25. Chapter 25

Nov 18, 1969  
Dear Diary, It sucks living on your own sometimes. Freddie and I have to practically scrimp and save whenever we want something. I mean, I hate being poor. For all the work we do selling those clothes, you'd think we'd get better pay! But oh well... Gigs don't pay that well either, unfortunately. So we're practically getting into roes at this point which lead to Tim threatening to leave the band. Honestly, at this point, maybe it'd be better for him. Brian's being a bit too harsh on him and when I tell him, he acts all passive-aggressively. Brian needs to step back and smell the bloody roses. God he's so uptight. Wish me luck.  
Yours truly,  
Roger Meddows Taylor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The breakup of Smile. Uh-oh...


	26. Chapter 26

Jan 8, 1970  
Dear Diary,  
It happened. Tim ditched us for a bloody band called, Humpy-Bong! What kind of bloody band is that? Anyway, my pal, Fred decided to audition... Now I like Fred, really I do but... I just don't see him as a singer. For one, he sounds like a bloody sheep when he does sing. I don't know... There's also the problem of him not being able to play the bass, although he plays piano... which is alright I guess. If you want my honest opinion, I think we're going to break up and go our separate ways.  
Roger Meddows Taylor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Freddie, according to Roger, sounded like a sheep in the early days. And yes! Tim Staffel actually left Smile for a band called, Humpy-bong. That’s a stupid name btw.


	27. Chapter 27

feb 8, 1970  
Dear Diary,

I’m poor, hungry, and all around miserable. I hate this shit. Brian’s stressing over some exams he’s got, Freddie and I are struggling to make money in the shit hole called Kensington Market, and we still haven’t found a bloody bassist! I don’t know how much more I can bloody take of this shit. Sorry for ranting at you diary.  
Yours truly,  
Roger Meddows Taylor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter’s a bit angsty. This is as much as I can post at the moment because I haven’t written anymore. Not sure how frequent the updates will be but I’ll try to update it at least once a week.


	28. Chapter 28

April 4, 1970  
Dear Diary,

I got a car! Finally, I could afford it with the little money I earned. it ain’t the best thing, but it runs. It’s a two cylinder. Dad says it should last me a couple years but who knows? I’ve already taken it to the mechanics and unfortunately, it seems to need more petrol every bloody time I use it. If I were rich, I’d get one of those fancy sports cars. a silver one with one of those roofs that come off. That’d be cool. The girls’ll think I’m hot, which in a way, I am. Especially without my glasses, which Mum thinks I should use more often. No thanks. They make me look like a dork. Ewww! When I’m old and gray I’ll wear them. For now, I’ll just squint at the page. Haha.  
Yours Truly,  
RMT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote more chapters for you guys. Tell me what you think of this story so far.


	29. Chapter 29

may 10, 1970  
Dear Diary,

Went to visit Grandmother today. She seems alright. found herself a new man named Percival Archibald Cornworth Ellington Brown. He’s from Kent and apparently went off to America during the early 1900s. He talked about the landscape of it all, especially Kansas, which according to him, was dull and boring. Clare thinks he’s quite an intriguing man and wants to introduce her boyfriend to him. No! absolutely no! Clare thinkss Bobby ‘s all that. He isn’t! I don’t know. I’m not fond of him. He’s too abrasive, rude, opinionated, and doesn’t know when to shut up. mum thinks I should talk to him, ingratiate him into my friend circle, but I don’t think they could handle him. He’s too... too much. even Fred wouldn’t be able to handle him and he’s rather eccentric. well, I’d better write later. Phone’s ringing and I’m the only one home to answer it.  
Yours truly,  
Roger Meddows Taylor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh Roggy being an overprotective big brother! I love it!


	30. Chapter 30

June 5, 1970  
Dear Diary,

Clare and Bobby are talking about marriage and how they love each other. I don’t want to be a negative Nancy, but I don’t see them getting married at all. First off, Clare’s way too young. She’s only 16. She’s got to live for herself before settling down. Not to mention, Bobby’s got to take care of himself before he can think about taking care of Clare. For one, he’s got no job, drinks all afternoon, and lounges around his sister’s apartment. I try talking to him like Mum wants but he keeps talking about New York and how they do things there. He seems to dislike me because whenever we talk, he grumbles,  
“Why do we always have to talk about Clare?”  
Oh I don’t bloody know! She’s my sister and I’m bloody worried about her. I swear. I hope he goes back to New York. Sorry, I just don’t think he’s right for Clare. I sound like a bloody parent. Alright alright. For Clary’s sake, I hope he gets his bloody act together, get a job, his own flat, and then maybe marriage.  
Yours truly,  
Roger Meddows Taylor


	31. Chapter 31

sep 5, 1970  
Dear Diary,

It’s Fred’s birthday today. Tim thinks we should shit in his bathtub. To be honest with you, I rather like the idea. Brian on the other hand, is currently trying to talk us out of it. Granted, it is... quite disgusting, but I feel that Fred would take it in good humor. I mean, he’s Fred for God’s sake! He takes everything in good humor. Well, Tim’s reading over my shoulder. I’ll write soon.  
Yours truly,  
RMT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh here’s Freddie’s birthday. Enjoy :)


	32. Chapter 32

Oct 31, 1970  
Dear Diary,

It’s Halloween! I never understood why people made it out to be a huge deal. I mean, there are scary monsters and witches etc etc, but I don’t find it scary at all. Well, Fred, Bri, Tim, and I were invited to a Halloween party and of course, Fred wants us all to dress up. I’m way too old for that. besides, what costume would look good on me? Maybe I could dress up as a snowman, or a sheep, or a dog, or a ghost. okay, maybe not a snowman. Snow angel? I’ll figure something out.  
yours truly,  
RMT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of humor. Enjoy and give me your opinions :)


	33. Chapter 33

Oct 31, 1970 (Later)  
dear Diary,

I’m dressed as a dragon. I’d say I looked pretty good in it. Brian funnily enough dressed up as a witch. everyone had a good laugh at that. Poor Brian really. His girlfriend, Chrissie kept snapping pictures of him in that ridiculous frock. If I’m being honest, he kind of looked rather pretty in it. But of course, I said nothing to him. As you know Diary, I’m terrible with emotions and compliments. Also, Grandma Hickman wants me to come over for her early Christmas party. She wants to “Meet my little Roggy’s friends.” I love Grandma’s early Christmas parties but, I was nervous to show off my new pals. I guess you could say I’m a bit embarrassed by them... no... jealous maybe? they’re just soo... Brian’s smarter than me and always knows what to say, Freddie’s confident as hell and can always say something to put a smile on people’s faces, and Tim... well, Tim’s a sweetheart really. He loves helping people and is loyal. I’m none of that and I... Well, I don’t want Grandma Hickman to compare me to them. I’m quick to anger, I say the wrong things at the wrong time, and I don’t know bloody know how to stop myself from letting my anger and stubbornness get the better of me. Grandma Hickman says I remind her of her brother who at 18, had estranged himself from the family. Diary, I don’t want to do that. I can’t do that. Not to Mum, Dad, or Clare. How do I change my personality? Should I talk to Brian about this? I’m stuck in a rut. What do I do?  
Yours truly,  
RMT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you have any ideas for future diary entries, shoot me a comment. Lately, I haven’t been getting many ideas in my brain so ideas would be appreciated :) For the record, his maternal grandmother’s name is Annie Hickman. If I find the article, I’ll try to link it. Enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here. Hope y'all enjoy.


End file.
